In addition to a wired communication interface using a cable, a wireless-communications interface using wireless communication is available as the technology of interfacing a debugger for system debugging with a target system. The technology described in Patent Document 1 uses wireless communication for interfacing an IC card reader to an interface cable having an antenna coil so as to debug a microcomputer for an IC card having a contactless interface. The technologies described in Patent Documents 2 and 3 provide a wireless-communications interface circuit for a target microcomputer coupled with a debugger and enable a system debugging using wireless communication. The use of the wireless communication for the system debugging makes it possible to evaluate the target system without dedicating a coupling terminal between the target system and the microcomputer to the evaluation.
The wireless communication systems for contactless IC cards include a close coupling type based on electromagnetic coupling as specified in ISO/IEC10536 and a proximity type based on electromagnetic induction as specified in ISO/IEC14443. The contactless interface according to these standards transmits information by performing complicated modulation using a carrier.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-5994    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-182209    Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-18703